In cloud computing applications, migration of virtual machines on a cloud computing platform is a commonly used function. Generally, data in a virtual machine is stored in a completely local storage mode, that is, all the data is stored locally; or data in a virtual machine is stored in a completely shared storage mode, that is, all the data is stored in a shared storage device that can be accessed from multiple locations. When the completely local storage mode is used, the virtual machine is migrated by copying local data to a target terminal. When the completely shared storage mode is used, the virtual machine is migrated by mounting the shared storage device to a target terminal.
However, the above-mentioned virtual machine migration method only supports the migration of a virtual machine with a single storage mode, and cannot be used to migrate a virtual machine of which data includes both local data and shared storage data.